


Burning Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other, Romance, True Love, actually you'd be better off not reading it, arthur cries, burning desire, i don't know what to do with my life anymore so I'm coping by writing crap, it's not even funny, pre-furniture slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so simple: The chair loves the fire and the fire loves the chair. But their love is not meant to be.</p>
<p>It's only 7 pm but I've been running on caffeine and seven hours of sleep for three days.<br/>This piece of (crap) art is dedicated to wisepuma23 because I love their work more than I love sleep. This is all your fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/gifts).



> It's only 7 pm but I've been running on caffeine and seven hours of sleep for three days.  
> This piece of (crap) art is dedicated to wisepuma23 because I love their work more than I love sleep. This is all your fault. (And yes, this is more of a punishment than a gift) (I usually write better stuff)

It was late night in Camelot. Prince Arthur fell face first into his bed and asleep, snoring silently. That was, when the chair huddled closer to the fire. 

“Are you here?” asked the chair with its creaky voice, because it had no eyes, and could not see the fire. 

“I’m here.” The fire answered. 

“I made a decision.” The chair said, and if chairs had mouths, it would smile. But chairs had no mouths, therefore it did not. 

“What decision?” The fire asked.

“I can’t live without you anymore.” The chair said.

“You’re not even alive.” The fire replied.

“You’re such a romantic.” The woody piece of furniture answered. Sometimes it was just so done with the fire. But then it continued. “I decided to join you.”

“Oh chair!”, the fire said, burning brighter with flaming desire.

“Oh fire!” the chair moaned. 

And the chair moved closer, until the fire’s flames licked over its wood. It was their first kiss. The seat sank deeper into the burning embrace, and let itself go in the heat of the moment. 

Next morning Prince Arthur of Camelot shall wake up and find his beloved chair’s ashes in the remains of yesterday’s fire, and a single, princely tear shall slip over his royal cheek and wetten the burned wood.


End file.
